1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to surgical instruments. More particularly, it relates to a multi-function arthroscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arthroscopic surgery is usually performed under illumination provided by light transmitted through optical fibers. A laser may be used in some surgical procedures to vaporize tissue or other material. The operation site, typically, is irrigated with a saline solution to place the debris into suspension and a vacuum means is employed to remove the saline and debris. A rod lens enables the physician to see the operation site.
The prior art teaches that different instruments must be employed to perform these tasks. A dilator tube is first inserted through the initial incision; a plurality of instruments, each dedicated to a different task, is then sequentially inserted into and withdrawn from the dilator tube as the operation progresses. Such use of a dilator tube avoids the trauma that would be caused by repeated insertion and withdrawal of instruments through an unprotected incision.
However, repeated switching of tools and repeated entries and exits through the dilator tube consumes time and increases the chances that a mistake might be made at some step of the procedure. Accordingly, there is a need for a simplified procedure. Ideally, an entire operation could be performed using only a single incision and a single entry and exit through a dilator tube, but the prior art contains inadequate information to indicate to those of ordinary skill in this art as to how such an ideal situation could be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,549 to Cho et. al. shows a multifunction endoscope, but endoscopes have no utility in cervical or lumbar applications. More importantly, the Cho device does not teach or suggest how to position the multiple elements in a manner where such multiple elements would have utility in an arthroscope.